


The Offering

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mister Smith makes an offering</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Offering

I offered him something to eat, but I knew it wasn't lunch he wanted. He wanted release from his pain. All I had to offer was even more pain. His ease would finally come … but only at the end of a very long road.

Could we be friends? Could we battle the darkness together? The 'Voice' is silent, giving me only the one simple message. Leaving all my other questions unanswered.

I am given no insight into what lies ahead. But I do know this: I will trust this man. And he will trust me.

Perhaps… that is enough.


End file.
